


Caught

by Hayetegypt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England, M/M, Masochist england, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Strength Kink, Top America, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayetegypt/pseuds/Hayetegypt
Summary: "Please," he begged."You need to tell me exactly what you want,""A- America, please... please fuck me hard. Make me squirm under you,"





	Caught

The first thing America noticed as he entered England's place was the strange silence that filled Englands's London home. It was usually so full of tension and the smell of burned cooking; just the right amount to make America uncomfortable. It had never been comfortable here, especially in the open living room that showed a view of the city from its wall-length window. At first he was concerned with the emptiness, but decided England was out somewhere. He had arrived an hour early, after all. He sat down on the white couch and flicked through a book laying next to him. It was called 1001 Uses For Tea, and looked extremely boring and English. He put it back down and went to go to the kitchen when he heard a yelp from the hallway. It startled America. He turned and looked in the direction of the hallway, and heard another yelp. And another. Coming from the bedroom.

He slowly walked up the hallway as to not alert anyone and entered the bedroom. And holy fuck. England was sprawled out on his bed, one hand wrapped tight around his dick and the other running through his hair. Sweat clung to his naked body and he emitted small whimpering sounds every now and then. His eyes were scrunched together, possibly to avoid the wetness of his forehead. America's cock gave an interested twitch, but he knew he couldn't do anything. He intended to leave as quickly as possible, and spun around. This made him hit the door with his foot, creating a loud banging sound. England's eyes sprung open and he gasped, attempting to cover his modestly best he could.

"A- America," England whispered breathlessly.

And then, something changed, Suddenly all America wanted to do was pounce on the man and fuck him senseless. To fuck him so hard that neither could walk, and so that the room around them could collapse and neither would care. America's facial expression relaxed, before morphing into a smirk.

England was confused as to what had just happened. America had just walked in on his most intense masturbation session to date, and he was now supporting a seductive smirk. All he knew was that he wanted America.

"Well well well, look who's been a bad boy," America purred, pulling off his shirt. The sight made England whimper in the most pathetic way.

'I guess we'll just have to punish you,"

Suddenly, their lips met. America's hands were searching the older's body, playing with him in all different areas, but carefully avoiding his dick. He grabbed his ass which made England gasp, allowing their tongues to meet. They battled for dominance, England losing easily. When they broke for breath, England had the most delicious look on his face. Saliva from both men dripped down his chin, his hooded eyes staring lustfully at America.

"Please," he begged.

"You need to tell me exactly what you want,"

"A- America, please... please fuck me hard. Make me squirm under you,"

America smirked again, looking at his good little bottom. His tongue trailed down his neck, stopping to bite at his collarbone. England cried out before gripping the soaking pillow behind him. His tongue found its way down his stomach to his lower abdomen, before stopping. He kissed the inside of England's thigh gently, making England whine in pleasure. America's tongue reached the bottom of his stiff dick, and licked from the base to it's shaft. England was making the most delicious sounds now, making America realise how painfully hard he was. He tugged off his jeans and underwear before grabbing the bottle of lube from the side of the bed. Clearly England had been prepared for anything. He rubbed his dick a couple times, making him moan in pleasure, before covering it in lube. He seductively licked his fingers one by one, before inserting his index finger into England. He was very, very tight and America loved it. He thrust a couple times before inserting another finger, and another, and another. England was a sweating crying mess by this point. He was moaning like crazy now. America brought his dick up to England's hole, before inserting it. England cried out in pain, and America was ready to completely pull out as to not hurt him. He would've done so if it weren't for a small, "No, America, I like the pain,"

America now realised how much of a dirty masochist England was. He thrust in slowly and England screamed in pained pleasure. He stayed still for a while, allowing England to get used to it and to get his breathing under control. England was deliciously tight around his hard dick. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, until he found a rhythm. He hit something which made England cry out and shiver, which America assumed was his prostate. He managed to hit the spot again and again, until they were both a moaning squirming mess. America bought his hands to England's damp hair and pulled on it, forcing yet more whimpers from the older man. 

"America," he moaned, arching his back into the younger. 

The sounds of squelching and the smell of sex filled the room. Suddenly, a loud crack made the bed break from underneath them. America knew this was his fault. Neither payed any attention to this, as they had both clearly lost their minds at this point. 

"England, I- I'm gonna-!" America gasped. England went even tighter around him as he came, white ribbons decorating both men. A couple more thrusts and America was coming as well. He collapsed on top of England, both breathing as if they'd ran a marathon.

"That's what you get for trespassing... you wanker," England breathlessly gasped.

"If that's my punishment," America replied, "I'm gonna start breaking and entering more,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Unless you're instagram user @ifoundafruit, in which case beAT THAT


End file.
